Avoiding love
by Ofcourseiamapotterhead
Summary: There is so much more to the character of Pansy Parkinson and I vow to do my best to unfold my interpretation. Enjoy.. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: just give it a try. I need inspiration so bad please read and review, let me know if its pants or if i should go somewhere with this.**

**thanks guys xoxo**

* * *

She hated herself for it, honestly she did!

The irony that infested her thoughts was advancing throughout her body like venom.

She pitied her mother for being so dependent upon her father- working herself to the point of exhaustion to receive his measly gestures of appreciation; it was as if her reason for breathing was to see him breathe.

Pansy had grew up witnessing it and had, only recently, been enlightened as to how a marriage should function; mutual respect.

It was so alien to the girl and forced her to feel pity- pity for her mother. Who was unaware that her life was not a life at all but an existence. Her mother who was content, satisfied, blinded by a deceitful concept called love.

From then on Pansy strived to avoid it at all cost. But how exactly does one avoid love?

At the first her plan of action was to make herself undesirable; she cut her hair, never wore make-up, moulded herself a cruel exterior and only hung around with the boys in a subtle attempt to avoid being acknowledged as 'one of the girls'...

And at the time it had worked. No boy ever gave her a second glance; and she was so relieved!

But now the irony hung around like a bitter smell. She could feel the deceit smothering her and impairing her judgment.. She couldn't escape love, it had found her. She feared it and, as it tightened its grasp on her, she knew she was powerless to stop it.

After all; who knows how to avoid love?

Of course this was the worst part- the part that sickened her to her butterfly filled stomach;

_He_ knows how.

_He_ does avoid it.

Such a pity...

* * *

**Yeah, sorry its crap- it's kind if late here haha. **

**Thank you for reading anyway though guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gazing up at the stars she let out a deep sigh.

The top of the astronomy tower had always succumbed to be her salvation- even if it technically was Ravenclaw territory. Up here Pansy felt free and, particular this late at night, she could enjoy the solitude.

It baffled her that she had only truly discovered this part of the castle on her fifth year! Of course she had taken astronomy classes up here but she had never truly acknowledged the beauty of the view at night; being a prefect had enabled her to wander after curfew.

So, every night after patrolling the castle she would slip up here and admire the stars- so free, so far away from where she was stuck. These stars were so beautiful yet hardly ever acknowledged let alone done any justice! And simply because they are always there they got taken for granted.

She knew what her subconscious wanted her to focus on, she knew it wanted her to mull things over,achieve closure, but to gain closure she had to accept what she felt; disappointment, and to do that would mean admitting her feelings towards that boy.

'No,' she squinted her eyes as she argued with herself 'As a slytherin.. As a Parkinson, everything you want is achieved.. You simply didn't want it. Trick of the mind.' She smiled at herself, momentarily convinced she was correct.

But if those feelings had not been true then she had never felt anything honest in her whole life!

A groan escaped her lips and she buried her head In her hands, sinking to the ground as she did so. A cool breeze blew against her pale face, causing her hair to dance in celebratory freedom.

She was thinking about him, in all honestly she nearly always thought about him, but more often than not she was conjuring up ways to stop thinking about him. Ways to fool her mind into believing that his pale complexion wasn't appealing, his blonde hair not intriguing, nor were his stormy eyes encapsulating or his smell intoxicating- it was no use. Pansy could lie to herself about his appearance and, being a Slytherin, her lies were so solid she was often close to convincing herself but when it came to lying about him.. His personality, demeanour, the way he held himself, it felt like vandalism every time she tried.

She hated him for making her like this.

An absent tear had escaped her deep brown eyes and she shunned herself for caring.

'Stupid girl." She whispered out loud her harsh voice being swept away by the breeze.

She hated crying, even when she was by herself.

It was common Slytherin knowledge that to cry was to display weakness- and Pansy's weakness was so demanding she feared, if ever unleashed, it would consume her. Although, she had once enjoyed the concept of him consuming her, now she felt ashamed for even pondering the thought.

She sniffed and wiped her face on the back of her sleeve, she was fed up of being the feeble component to her mind.

"Pansy," she addressed herself out aloud, about to begin ranting to herself.

"Parkinson?" The voice startled her so much she cricked her neck turning to see him, rubbing her neck whilst her gaze met his questioning stare.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up here? I ts freezing! He advanced towards her taking off his robe and draping it over her- this was not a romantic gesture, this was just a display of Draco's upbringing.

"Yeah, Erm I'm studying," her hands divided into her own robes and pulled out a peice of parchment, unfolded it and handed it to him.

He examined it, raising one eyebrow accompanied by his signature smirk.

"Parks, we only got given this star chat today," he sat on the ground next to her and turned the homework around to show her the completed table. "And you've finished it."

"What's your point Malfoy?"

"That you obviously found it easy, no doubt your fascinated by the stars?" He swatted his eyes in the direction of the open sky.

She swallowed.

"Me, on the other hand," he began whilst bringing both hands to the back of his neck in a nonchalant stretch. "Iv never cared much for them... Well they're always just there aren't they." He added after acknowledging her blank expression. "They're here tonight, they'll be here tomorrow night..they will be here for as long as we are, with no purpose but to shine for us." He lengthened his neck to observe the night- clearly oblivious to how his words were affecting Pansy. "Why waste time admiring something that will always be there?"

Her throat felt dry but she managed to exhale a sharp Laugh in spite of herself; _figures!_

"Wow, that's real deep Malfoy but what do you want?" She jibed

He turned his attention to her and pouted out his lower lip. "Astronomy's not my strong point and your so-"

Pansy interrupted, he was so transparent."You want me to do your homework for you?"

Triumph flashed in his eyes.

"Well there's an idea! Thanks Parks!" He swiftly leaned closer to her causing her to inhale sharply, his hands roamed through the pockets of his robe she was wearing and he withdrew an identical piece of parchment. She subtly released the breath she had been holding as he unfolded it and handed it to her with a charming smirk.

"Cheers, your the best." He spoke as he planted a kiss on her cheek and began to stand up.

She wasn't fazed by this, it was a signature Draco Malfoy manipulation technique. Instead she raised her eyebrows and grabbed his wrist to stop him leaving,

"Erm, dick head?" She addressed him jovially. "I'm not doing your homework for you, don't be silly." She scoffed and smiled slyly. "Besides, I didn't do that anyway..It's Grangers," she watched him shudder as he realised he had touched something that belonged to 'MudBlood Granger' and shrugged her shoulders "I nicked it, had no name on soo.. It's Pansy's now."

**-He watched her smile spread across her face as she leant against the pillar and gazed out at the sky. He was impressed. But mainly frustrated; no way was he going to do his own homework.-**

"Oh don't pout at me Malfoy" she commented noticing his expression, "it's spoils your whole 'bad ass demeanour'"

He shifted his face quickly and glared at her.

"Oh, shut up Parkinson, just do my work would you?"

"No," she snapped and whipped her head in his direction, "and you owe me an apology anyway- treating me like one of your little whores.. I'm not Astoria you know, Malfoy. Those little kisses have no effect on me" _lie_ " I deserve some bloody respect!"

**-He shifted uncomfortable. He did respect her, Pansy was the only girl who he had ever respected. She was different to the others.-**

He smiled apologetically, "come off it Parks, I'm sorry alright. You know I'm just shit at astronomy. Can you please help me do it. _Pleassssssee_ .." He leaned in as he said the word knowing it effected her when he said it. He carried the words out until he was practically hissing next to her ear.

"Fine!" She couldn't maintain her scowl with him so instead hit him over the shoulder with his blank star chart.. "But you owe me."

"Nice one Pan- Parkinson," he shuffled closer to her so they could begin his homework.

It wasn't obvious because she wasn't 'love sick', but she loved him- and it sickened her.

* * *

**A/n- Help me out here, whack us a review just to let me know someone's reading. Il be eternally grateful :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: all rights go to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

"There remains to be, a mere 5 months until you shall all sit your OWL examinations. Yet it is suffice to say that a number of you are..lacking commitment," Snape'a voice filled the potion classroom as he paced the tables, clinging onto every odd word as he did so.  
"Tell me, Mr Potter, how many remedial potion lessons will it take for you to achieve.._any_ motivation in this subject?-what was that Weasley?" The potion master's head snapped in the direction of the ginger boy sat next to his victim. "Perhaps the two of you could serve detention tonight cleaning out the trophy room.. I understand that would be excellent experience for your future careers if you-do-not-pay-attention-in-my-class!"  
The Slytherins all chuckled in unison; potions was the best lesson, if it could be called a lesson, it was mainly just a half hour of Snape terrorising the Gryffindoors.  
That's not to say it wasn't a tough subject, it certainly was no charms; which came naturally to Pansy. She'd had to work extra hard in potions to keep up as it was just compulsory that all Slytherin students excelled in it-and she had a feeling Snape wouldn't take it too lightly if she so much as got an A.

Saying all that she didn't mind the extra tutoring sessions that Draco had offered to give her:

"Honestly Parkinson, it's not as hard as you think- your over complicating it." The pair had crept into the potions classroom after curfew and were battling Pansy's inability to produce a hiccuping solution.  
"You don't even know if yours works!" She complained, folding her arms across her chest. "Neither of us have the hiccups so how on earth are we supposed to test it?"  
"I know what it's supposed to look like, trust me- I'm an expert." He flashed her a cocky grin.  
"Really?," she challenged him.  
"Yeahh!.. Why?"  
"Well," she slowly began to stir the liquid in her cauldron. "I'm just not convinced that you've made this enough times to be an 'expert'."  
He snorted, "Parkinson, iv made this more times than Daphne's made a beautification potion."  
"Hmm.. So you get the hiccups often then, Malfoy?" She smirked. He stopped smiling.  
"Does little Malfoy, get scared a lot?" She pouted and brought her chin to her chest.  
His brow furrowed as he turned away from her to peruse the potion.  
"Apart from being scared by your inability to concoct a basic potion; no, I most certainly do not get scared often."

She dropped her act. As much as she hated it, he was right, the substance that was hissing about in her cauldron really was shocking!

"I mean, how is that even possible?" He was turning his nose up at the smell the liquid was giving off whilst taking a few steps back. "Scourgify."

She watched her 'potion' vanish into thin air sadly- it was her third attempt this evening! But as a Slytherin she was determined to succeed: "Can I try again?"  
She tempted him with a painfully artificial smile and attempted to pry the textbook from his hands.

"No, Parks, I don't think so." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off- "oh, don't start your whining for merlins sake!"  
Pansy huffed and made to snatch her cauldron off of the desk but found her hand caged by his fist. "It's just your making me nervous." She smiled for a fraction of a second but swiftly turned it into a sly grin.  
"I make you nervous do I?" She winked devilishly as his eyes widened. "Is that why you get the hiccups?" She added, nudging him with her shoulder.

He opened his mouth to argue but couldn't conjure a witty remark to return her jest. Instead he laughed- a little too harshly, causing her smile to shift as her gaze descended from his to the floor.

He let her hand go.

"Do you want to try again?"  
She shook her head, re-introducing her own hands to one another in front of her and allowing a smile to intrude on her lips. "Not if my potions make you hiccup."

He began to clear up the ingredients, "I'm nervous for your sake what Snape would say if he were to smell.. Well, whatever that was giving off! Then come in here and find us." Draco said whilst smirking over his shoulder from the stock cupboard. "You'd be mortified!"

"Gee, thanks for your concern Malfoy" Pansy spoke sarcastically, "I'm sure your nervous hiccups would have been a good enough excuse to why we were here making the remedy though"  
His eyes met hers and he nodded, "touché"  
"Besides," she added as the two of them headed for door. "Even if we told him the truth; that I'm practising the most useless potion in wizarding history, he can't really get mad can he, I mean- it's academic!"

"I've no doubt your charm would have won him over with that statement Parkinson." She nodded, "my charm is irresistible."

They had made it halfway to the Slytherin common room, so delved in arguing about charm and hiccups that Pansy didn't notice the Weasley Wizard Wheezes puking pastille that lay predominantly in her path.

The next few moments happened rather quickly; Pansy- in mid sentence- lost her trail of thought as her heel skimmed something round and hard. She inhaled a sharp intake of breath, then she felt her legs sweep from underneath her and in a desperate attempt to regain her balance; threw her arms out to her sides and shut her eyes tightly awaiting the hard concrete of the floor on her back.

But it never came.  
Instead she felt something snake around her upper back and waist causing her eyes to fly open.  
Draco hadn't realised what he was doing, his actions had happened so fast all he knew was Pansy had been about to fall and his mind had just screamed "catch her!".. So he had.

Now they clung to each other in the dimly lit dungeons...

Faces barely an inch apart...

His eyes scanned hers for instructions.

Then Pansy hiccuped.

* * *

To be continued...

**A/n: your views are always valued so please review- even if just to let me know** **someone's reading it. Constructive criticism is appreciate so don't be shy:) hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 **

**continued...**

He had to refrain himself from smiling, in fact he had to refrain from smirking; he didn't have the time to distinguish between the two and couldn't afford to get them mixed up.

He could not smile right now.

With Pansy in his arms, her wide eyes frozen on his, he was very aware of their close proximity- if he were to accidentally _smile_...

He knew girls over analysed everything, but then again he also knew that Pansy was different. Still, the risk was too great. He wasn't sure what expression he displayed (if any at all) but her eyes darted to something/someone behind him and she hiccuped again.

"Malfoy. Parkinson." The droning voice of Professor Snape filled the corridor.

Draco snapped up straight, bringing Pansy to her feet at such a speed that she almost flew at the potions master.

Snape stepped aside with a bored expression on his face and watched the girl attempt to regain her balance whilst continuing:

"It displeases me to have to deduct points from my own house. However, I will be forced to do just that if neither of you can come up with a convincing excuse as to why you are patrolling the castle.. After curfew."

Draco was never any good at thinking on the spot so he shot a pleading expression at Pansy who, unable to speak due to lack of breath, subtly pinched the lapel of her cloak.

"Sir," he began as if his answer was obvious. "Don't we have prefect duties? Myself and Parkinson were-"

"Considering you are a Slytherin," Snape interrupted. "your inability to lie baffles me."

Draco's mouth snapped shut, he extended his neck slight and broadened his shoulders: how dare he say that! Being a Slytherin and a pure blood was all he had.

"It may have escaped your knowledge, Draco, but as a head of house I know that dancing with Miss Parkinson in the corridors after hours is not one of the requirement of prefects."

Draco never spoke a word of his thoughts but began hexing Snape in his mind- not only was he acting like Mcgonagall, he was making things between himself and Pansy more awkward than they already were.

As if he knew what the boy was thinking, the professor slowly raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but-

"Inquisitorial squad, sir" Pansy blurted out. "He means inquisitorial duties." She flashed Snape the green badge that clung proudly to her robe.

He stiffened, "I suggest you proceed the common room. The pair of you." And with that he continued his way down the corridor.

They watched him stride away, his greasy hair reflecting the dismal light of the dungeon.

"What's up his arse?" Spat Draco, he couldn't believe his favourite teacher would behave like that towards him.

Pansy leaned closer to get a last glimpse of Snape before concluding:

"Umbridge I'll bet!'

He exhaled a snort in agreement before acknowledging how close she was to him, reminding him of their awkward situation.

Fortunately, Pansy hadn't recognised (or hadn't responded) to his sudden tension, instead she elbowed him jovially.

"A fine demonstration of seeker reflexes there, though."

He offered her a confused look: how was it that she was so un phased by what had happened and _he_ was so wound up, after all it was- it wasn't-he tried to convince himself it was nothing more than a hiccup.

On the contrary, Pansy was not unphased by any stretch of the word but, having forced herself to mask her emotions for so long, had become an expert in feeling one thing and showing another.

And in this moment her actions were a desperate attempt at regaining some normality before things got too weird- after all, nothing had really happened.

She waited, desperate for him to follow suit.

"Yeah, well my reflexes are pretty sick." Thank Merlin, she thought. "What did you slip on anyway, your ego?"

That's bloody rich coming from him.

"Oh no," she spoke with authenticity. "My ego is far too high up for me to slip over it." He smiled-Cursed in his head- then smirked.

Pansy retrieved her wand from her robe, "lumos..." She swirled it around in front of her. "Figures!" She hissed as she located the sweet wrapper. "What self respecting Slytherin would buy one of those things from them Weasleys?"

He shrugged, "beats me."

They made their way to the common room discussing blood traitors and mud bloods. Both silently grateful that the awkwardness had passed.

"I can't wait till the house cup this year- now that we can take points from other houses." He sounded almost giddy! To which she couldn't help but smile.

"You know it's all down to you and me to make sure Slytherin wins." She spoke without thinking.

Draco slowed his pace.

"You and me?" His mouth twitched.

Oh crap- she thought.

"Yeah. You, me and the whole squad." She was such a Slytherin when it came to quick thinking.

He must have been holding his breath for he exhaled deeply before grinning. "It's as if Salazar himself has given us a mission."

They were in the common room now standing just before the room divided in two sections separated by gender.

"Goodnight Parkinson."

"See you tomorrow Draco." She turned swiftly so he couldn't see her scrunched up expression.

_Malfoy! Malfoy! Not Draco you fool!_

He watched her march away from him, had she called him Draco?

Shaking his head hard he attempted to rid his mind from the happenings of this evening: he wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen of he went to bed _thinking of Pansy Parkinson_..

* * *

A/n: please please please review, you know you want too:)

Does anyone want another chapter?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pansy woke early the next morning; it was a Saturday and the Slytherin quidditch team had practise. Not that she _had_ to be there- of course she wasn't on the team! But ever since her friends had joined she'd gone along to every practise.

She usually sat with Crabbe and Goyle; warming the benches and listening to them hoping someone gets injured so they can fill in, whilst her other friend soared around the pitch showing off.

_Her other friend.. Friend. Remember that pansy, he's just your friend! _

She sighed. It felt like every morning she had to remind herself of this; she'd wanted it to be like this, she'd wanted to avoid any chance of becoming like her mother.

A little blip, a phase, she was slipping only momentarily- nothing serious/ nothing to worry about.

Convinced, she slipped out of bed and began digging through her trunk for her weekend clothes, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake her dorm mates.

She successfully located her denim shorts, a pair of black tights and converse, a green collared shirt and black knit jumper- it was typical English weather; cloudy and windy. She grabbed her Slytherin scarf from the foot of her bed and had just got to the door when a tired voice caught her.

"Where you"-yawn-"off to?"

She turned and smiled, "breakfast and then Quidditch practise."

"Time's it?"

Pansy shrugged. "Early? Go back to sleep Daphne."

"Why do you go to those Practises Pansy? You act like your the bloody cheerleader!" She snickered. "But your not, yenno." The girl sat up in her bed so she could insult Pansy from a better angle. "Your not even like... The water girl or something useful, your like that mascot that gets in the way."

Pansy wasn't going to give the girl the satisfaction of reacting.

"Are you done?"

"Just stay out the way okay."

"I don't recall ever being in your way, Daphne."

The girl pouted. "Draco has a girlfriend, Pansy. Stay out of _Astoria's_ way, got it."

Pansy tried her best not to laugh.

Astoria was Draco's girlfriend?- yeah, one out of how many?!

She smiled patronisingly "whatever you say, Daph." And slipped out the dormitory.

A part of her felt sorry for Astoria; she can't possibly think she's his girlfriend, can she? She made a mental note to tell Draco; certain he'd want to hear about it if any gossip of *that nature was swimming through the school.

x

"Pansy! Pansy!" Marcus Flint the, Slytherin captain, came jogging up behind her on her way to the great hall. "Just the man I was looking for-" she blinked but her offence went unnoticed. "You coming to practise, yeah." She nodded. "Good, iv got a job for you."

"If you ask me to be a mascot I swear to Salazar il hex your balls off!"

He laughed. "I want you to write us a chant."

"A what?"

"You know like a cheer? Something better than petty 'roar roar Gryffidoor'." He did a high pitched impression of their rivals. "I know your a true supporter of Quidditch- you've been to every training session- and I know your smart and creative soo? What d'you say?"

"Do you also know that I have about 5 months till my OWLs?"

He became desperate. "Oh come on, Pansy! You can write it about _whatever_ you want.."

She raised an eyebrow; intreaged. "I'll even get someone to help you- who're your mates ? hmm- Malfoy!"

The blonde had just emerged from the hall wearing his Quidditch robes and rubbing his stomach. Trust him to stuff his face before a practise!

"Flint." He nodded and obeyed as his captain beaconed him over.

"You and Parkinson are going to be our cheerleaders- I mean, you're going to write the best chant this school has ever heard."

Draco exchanged amused glances with Pansy and raised his eyebrows.

"Right." He waited for Pansy to nod before accepting. "Sure."

Flint exhaled deeply, "I knew you'd do it. Thanks guys; do me proud!" And with that, headed into the hall.

Draco and Pansy checked no one was around before laughing.

"How are we supposed to do that?" He asked her.

She shrugged innocently as an idea began forming in her head.

"Right," he continued clapping his hands. "You haven't had breakfast yet have you." She nodded. "Don't lie to me." He pointed his finger at her. "Go grab some toast, il wait here."

When she returned they made their way to the Quidditch field inventing inappropriate songs to present to Flint:

"When the Slytherins fly;

Mcgonagall will die,

Sprouts heart will flutter,

Tralawney'll be found in a gutter,

Umbridge will scream:

"Slytherin's the best team,

They deserve that 1st place block

That seekers got a massive..."

"Oh yeah, that ones golden!" She joked and pushed him gently.

"What? Don't think the house will chant it?"

"No I think they will," she smirked. "They're Slytherins aren't they? They're used to lying."

"Oi!" He went to tickle he but she doubled over and screamed.

"Keep your voice down child!" Commanded one of the small paintings. "It's far too early!"

A mischievous grin grew on their faces before Malfoy pushed the frame with his finger causing it to spin on its peg.

"Go! Run!" He shouted to Pansy over the threats and swears of the painting as it whizzed at an alarming speed.

The pair ran tat top speed he rest of the way to the pitch and stopped to catch their breath.

They leaned against each other breathing heavily until they could gain enough oxygen to laugh.

"I'm not lying though." He stated when he could speak. "Ask anyone- ask Astoria." He winked causing her to remember something.

"About that-" she laughed lightly. "Daphne told me Astoria reckons she's your 'girlfriend'"

He frowned for a second and let out a bemused chuckle.

"Well?…She is." He started towards the changing room. "I'll meet you on the bench after practise Parks." He turned to face her, oblivious to her mouth hanging ajar "start thinking on that tune."

And then was gone.

* * *

**A/n: I'm worried I'm either making them too OoC or changing how I'm portraying them throughout the story.. Let me know please? **

**Hope your enjoying it, comment for another chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Part one**

That practise was a very long one; and a lonely one at that- Crabbe and Goyle had left the bench and had been assigned the position of beaters.

So Pansy was left to her thoughts.

She took this as an opportunity to feel her emotions. Yes, it was a secret method of hers on how to stay sane; Slytherins rarely let their emotions surface and instead forced them to remain bottled up until eventually they'd crack.

Pansy had never liked the idea of 'cracking' so when she was alone she would _feel_ it.

And right now she was feeling anger.

She knew that anger wasn't what she should be feeling; hurt, embarrassed, naive, maybe even jealousy? But in her head they all merged to anger.

Merlin was she pissed!

Pissed at what? She wasn't sure and she didn't care. Anger was almost comforting to her because it mainly over ruled her other feelings.

So she felt her anger;

Anger at Astoria

Anger at Daphne

Anger at Flint

Anger at Quidditch

But no anger at him... She was never angry at him but only envious of his apparent immunity to love; or that's what she'd thought. Now it seemed that he just plainly didn't love her- he had other _interests._

Her anger faltered and was replaced by an uncomfortable ache.

She loved him; although it was well hidden from him, she couldn't hide that fact from herself. She'd accepted that the weakness was in her genes; hereditary.

That's all love was- a weakness.

A scary, powerful weakness.

Her eyes itched and she knew it wasn't from the wind. She'd have to either get a grip of herself or subtly leave the field-loosing face in front of other Slytherins was not an option.

"I'll meet you on the bench after practise, Parks." His words reverberated through her head and finalising her decision she turned her emotions off and focused on a inventing a chant.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/n: I think something weirds going on with the chapters, if your having trouble following the story PM me. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Part 2**

"Don't come near me unless you've showered." She demanded when she saw him trotting over. He gave her a humoured look.

"Parkinson, I'm a Malfoy, I do not sweat- I glow." She rolled her eyes. "But yes I've showered and I'm itching to hear this chant that's had you scowling for the entire practise."

"Huh?" He'd seen her spend the last hour with her face scrunched up.

"I have not been scowling!" She said defensively. "It's just too bloody cold"

"It's not cold, you just need more meat on you." He joked but stopped smiling when he saw her disdainful glare and changed the subject. "Common room then?"

A threatening thunder from the grey sky answered for her and the pair swiftly darted for indoors before the rain clouds drenched them.

x

The common room was vacant when they reached it; although the dancing green light on the walls that echoed the rain viscously hitting the lake outside the window indicated it would soon be swarming with wet students.

Pansy made a beeline to the armchair closest to the fire and, subconsciously, shuffled over so Draco could perch on the edge.

"So, Astoria?" She forced her voice to sound as casual as possible.

"I know, shes a bit young-"

"She's a practically a child Draco! What is she? A third year." He nodded sheepishly. "I hope you feel really bad- your going to mess with a little girls head."

He wrinkled his nose. "Don't call her a 'little girl' it makes me sound like a right weirdo. And I'm not messing with her head, she knows the deal."

"The deal? You called her your girlfriend."

A sly grin grew on his face that held a hint of pride.

"I call all of them that."

She shook her head slowly, "your sick."

His grin was replaced by a frown. "Why do you care about Astoria anyways? Your supposedly Miss solitary when it comes to the other girls."

She struggled to think of a quick come back.

"Piss off." Was all she could muster before adding. "And I'm not 'Miss solitary' it's just those girls have boys as their main priority and I'd rather not sink that low." -She wast lying, she wished she hadn't already sunk- "But, however pathetic it is, it's still what they care about. And I'm not dead inside yenno, if Astoria went round snivelling for the next few months it would really piss me off."

He raised his brow, "from the heart Parks?"

She nodded, "truly. Plus I feel I am obliged to defend her- as a woman."

He snickered.

"I am a woman!"

"I know. I just can't believe your giving me the whole 'girls unite' speech."

She shifted awkwardly in the chair. It wasn't customary for her show any moral decency towards other girls. Traditionally she'd gone out her way to keep her distance and, being a Slytherin, traditionalism was an important theme in her life.

"Full of surprises aren't you." It was the sort of thing he would have usually said in a flirtatious manor but in that moment it was as if he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

Pansy inched her eyes up to see his carelessly gazing at her. He shot her a brief smile before turning to face the fire.

"So," he began. "About that song-"

There discussion was cut short when a crowd of students clambered through the door- all cursing the weather. An iconic voice, however, singly cursed a different matter.

"Pansy." Daphne grumbled, addressing the girl with an artificial smile. "And Draco."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him before turning toward the sopping wet Slytherin.

"Raining?" She asked sarcastically.

The smile was wiped from Daphne's face. Draco snorted.

"It is actually." Interjected Millicent from behind Daphne. "But we're all really glad you're dry."

"Yeah," spoke Tracey Davis. "I can't stand the smell of _wet dog_."

Daphne laughed bitterly then they all proceeded towards the girls dormitories whilst smirking at Pansy.

_Eh, bitches. _

"Was it just me or are they more obnoxious today?" She shrugged her shoulders and hoped his question had been rhetorical.

_Dog_- that insult reverberated in her mind, it always did. The second that she was of age she was flying to St. Mungo's and getting her pug-nose sorted.

She laughed quickly to cover up the effect it had on her and smiled at the boys that had just converged towards the fire.

"Bloody brutal out there!" Blaise complained. "Did you have practise this morning?" The question was aimed at Draco but Crabbe barked: "Yeah. I did."

"I did too" added Goyle proudly and the pair began bragging about how they'd actually been assigned positions.

Oblivious to the others, Draco slid closely to Pansy.

She brought her gaze away from the fire, he ever so slightly nodded at her before placing his hand on her elbow and grazing her arm with his thumb reassuringly.

His withdrew it within seconds and joined in the conversation; but his hand had been there.

It felt as if the girls' insults had brushed off her instantly and she too joined in the conversation; her best attempt to stop herself from smiling.

* * *

**A/n: please review- I'm eager to her our opinions!**


End file.
